Ephemeral
by IAMTHEHOLYSWORDEXCALIBUR
Summary: Just a short sasunaru oneshot. Smut, yaoi, all that good stuff! Enjoy.


SO! I know this is short but I was in a sasunaru kinda mood so, here ya go! -Rei

* * *

"_Nn_..."

"Feels good, right?"

"Tch. No..."

"Heh, yeah it does. You're all moanin' and stuff."

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke pulled his head back against the green, wooden frame of the door. He let out another long sigh as Naruto continued to suck and nip at his neck. Naruto's hands wrapped around his slender wrists, pinning them to the wood.

"_Ah_... _Naruto_..."

His blue eyes perked up. Sasuke's face was leaned back, his dark eyes were squeezed shut, a light blush tainted his normally pale cheeks, and his lips were wet with saliva and slightly parted for each gasp and moan. Naruto growled lustily, focusing back onto his chest and neck after a moment of long staring. He licked along the curve of his lover's neck and collar bone. Moving his hands down to Sasuke's hips.

Naruto pulled roughly at his pant line, smacking their hips together. He moved his hand behind, gripping firmly at Sasuke's ass. Naruto ground their waists together.

"Ahh! Dobe, slow down!" Sasuke hissed pushing at his chest.

"_What_- why? No."

"What if Tsunade walks in? We're in her office, in the middle of the day." Sasuke snarled "We were supposed to be giving a mission report! You seriously just couldn't wait till we got home could yo-_ahhh_!" Sasuke was cut short as Naruto pulled his hand back around, dipping his warm, tanned fingers into the front of his pants. Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's hardened cock.

He gave a squeeze at the hilt, rubbing his palm against Sasuke's member. "We were out on the mission for months, I didn't get to touch ya at all either. Of course I couldn't wait."

Naruto ran his palm tightly up his cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Sasuke's slit. Pre-cum oozed out and the blond grinned. "For someone who keeps complainin' ya sure are enjoyin' this." Naruto whispered against's Sasuke's neck.

"Ah- shut up." Sasuke sucked in air through his teeth. Despite his denial and anger towards the blond for his impatience, he _was_ enjoying this and he wanted more of Naruto's heat against him.

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto stroked faster at his swelling cock. Naruto grinned again, moving down the mans body, giving small kisses against his fabric-covered torso as he went. The blond pulled down Sasuke's trousers enough to release his hardened length.

"Naruto, what are you-_ooo_..."

Naruto kissed the tip of his cock before licking up the pre-cum that spilled out. He sucked at the man's member, licking at the underside before taking in all of his length.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped again. Naruto's throat was warm, and each tug the soft heat gave, the closer he came closer to his climax. But he wasn't there yet. Sasuke tangled his long, thin, pale fingers into the blond hair. He gripped firmly, holding Naruto's head in place as he thrusted in and out of his mouth.

"_Fuck_!" Sasuke swore as hot cum poured down Naruto's throat.

The blond gripped Sasuke's shaking hips, pushing them against the door frame before pulling his head back. Naruto looked up at the blushing man. He licked the remainder of the hot liquid off his lips and chin.

Sasuke was panting heavily. And Naruto laughed.

"What?" Sasuke scowled, his blush faded as he pulled back up his uniformed pants. "You're pretty cute, Sasuke." Naruto laughed again standing up to kiss the man's nose.

"Yeah, well, I thought you wanted to get off? You didn't even touch yourself, dobe."

"I do want to. But that's not what I couldn't wait for." Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips and chin gently, lovingly. "I needed to see your face like that again. The way you blush 'n' stuff when I do stuff to you. It's pretty cute!" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe... Let's go home and... I'll repay the favor."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Feel free to PM me with ideas for new stories or ideas for chapters on my current stories. Thanks! - Rei


End file.
